File talk:Caesar Clown Portrait.png
Edit war So I really don't like the Jump Cover version, since parts of CC are missing because of the way his image is superimposed over text. It's really wonky-looking in portrait form, because we can't see where the weird looking things come from. It's obvious that CC's anime color scheme is going to be different than his manga one. But is that really so bad? It's not like we use only manga images for Robin because her anime colors are different. If it leads to a better image, I say we use anime. And if you disagree, then I think we should use a different colored manga image, like the one on the cover of Volume 68, but better than the one we have uploaded now. 04:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) We use the manga portrait of robin because her eye color is different, if you can find a better manga image, go ahead. :I'd need access to a bigger picture of the volume 68 cover, because if I made a portriat off of the version we currently have, it would be way too small. I don't know where to get a better version. 12:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Volume 68 wouldn't work either way, since he's looking too much downwards. Well, the two color manga are Vol 68 and that magazine cover. And what's wrong with having him facing downwards anyways? At least it shows his entire face. 16:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The anime one is disgusting. His head is turned in one of them, and the face looks like it did in the manga. Whenever we get a frontal picture that looks like that, we'll switch to anime. 04:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with the image from Episode 592? 15:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Color scheme. 03:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I think we're being too hard on color schemes when it comes to portraits. Of course, they're ALWAYS going to be different. If you want to keep this "color scheme" thing consistent, you may as well make every portrait a manga image. Color is a minor problem and we shouldn't trash a whole image because of it. Now, as to why we should trash this new manga color image: The rip. Seriously, that rip doesn't exist on his face. 04:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Oda's color schemes are much more important than what Toei decides. Yes, we should use manga colored portraits if they are available (and different from the anime). They almost always look better anyways. 04:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Please, let's not do that. Our current system is fine. The anime picture looks great, especially with that snazzy hair effect. We shouldn't downplay ourselves to look more "official". 04:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) So we should ignore what the author decides, and choose the non-canon look. Nope. 04:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded the volume cover, so your "rip" complaint has been addressed. 04:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It's the same character. Heck, I'm sure even the author would choose it. 04:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Too bad he didn't, as you can see from how he drew him on the Shonen Jump cover and on the volume. 04:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this. Shouldn't we use the Volume cover version? It doesn't have that weird object. 04:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Manga Vs. Anime So what the color scheme is different.Then change all the images to manga since those are the official colors. Stop edit warring over something completely dumb. 09:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) It matters. I'd rather use the author's color scheme than an unofficial one that Toei came up with. 13:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Even if the "unofficial" image is visually better in every way? It's the only colored frontal image of him with nothing obscuring. 04:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It isn't better, because it's unofficial. 04:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) So what? Most of the images on this site are anime images. Would you rather revert every single one into a manga? 04:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That isn't the same as all. Stop bringing unrelated topics up. When Oda provides color schemes, and the anime uses others, we use Oda's. If we have a black and white image that's the same as an anime one, without a colored manga alternative, we use anime. 04:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Are there any other alternatives besides the ones you mentioned? Luffy's chest appearing across Caesar's head is a deal breaker for me and the position of his head in volume 68 isn't appropriate for a portrait. MasterDeva (talk) 23:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) None currently. I say we stick with the best out of the two, due to the differences that the anime has with the manga. 23:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll give preference to the anime since there are no better alternatives, and specifically to the version uploaded by Kaizoku-Hime. Unless, of course, the recent episodes have something more to offer. MasterDeva (talk) 23:39, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'd agree with the anime if it didn't have such major color differences. I pointed them out in the section below. 23:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not denying that there is a colour difference but with the lack of manga alternatives, I'm preparing to accept it as a lesser evil. MasterDeva (talk) 07:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but the lesser evil would be to just leave the rip. It's hardly distracting. I'd rather see him with correct colorization then some madeup color scheme by Toei. 09:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I support any of the anime images. 00:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) New Image I believe that the manga image is better. It is focused on the entire head and not only the face, which makes it a better portrait. 06:44, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming that you're referring to the current image. Yeah, I prefer that too. It has more detail and good quality. 08:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I still believe the anime portrait is better. It focuses on his face and it doesn't have the slash. Seriously, that slash alone should be reason enough not to use that manga image. 18:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The manga image is focused on the head. That's what makes a good portrait. 18:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) And this isn't? The slash makes the portrait confusing. It misleads people to think it's part of him. The slash doesn't belong there. 19:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Weird snow on the recent anime image. I still think the color scheme is significant enough to warrant it staying manga (the hair doesn't have those purple lines in the manga, his skin isn't that pale). Oh, and about the weird stick , I agree that it's a distraction. There's another alternative for it though, the portrait from the cover of volume 68 (although it isn't completely frontal). 22:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I darkened it with photoshop to remove the white snow-filter. So now it works. Well, now we can't use that one. Doctoring isn't allowed. 00:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I still maintain that the best image of Caesar's face is the one from the anime. Portraits are used for identification purposes, and the clearest shot with the least distractions is the anime one. His anime color scheme isn't a positive for the image, but I think it outweighs the negatives of the manga versions. For the best portrait, we should use anime. 00:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about that. Wrong color schemes kind of mess with the identification. It's the same reason we don't use outfits that the characters never wear in infoboxes (like those from openings, or color spreads), and that's simply because they aren't canon. 00:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh come on! That was as good as your going to get for the anime. The manga picture you keep insisting on looks like garbage. The colors look really bad, like it was done half assed for a school project. Genocyber (talk) 02:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The anime image is doctored, so it's not getting used. I'm disappointed that you cannot appreciate Oda's art. It is definitely way above a "school project". 04:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) We're not using this image. It's bad quality, and the colors are bad. Genocyber (talk) 07:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) You don't speak for everybody. Please give reasons other then "it's bad, and it's bad". Your lack of respect for the author's work is very disheartening. 09:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think portraits need to be "canon". Here's why: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manga_vs._Anime_for_portraits#Canonicity_and_Portraits 18:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded a new anime version that I think is superior to all the other anime images. We should re-open this discussion based on that image. 18:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) HQ Version. I still support the manga, strictly due to him just not being that pale. 18:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the manga version but I don't have a problem with this one either. 18:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the image JSD uploaded. 06:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It has a bad angle though. 10:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I support using the anime version uploaded by JustSomeDude. MasterDeva (talk) 00:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Bump. MasterDeva (talk) 19:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I support what MasterDeva supports. 20:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Seconded. 14:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a poll then. 13:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ^^^^^^^ Bump. 09:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Poll it. 10:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Poll ~ And I swear, I thought that slash in the manga image looks like a penis until I saw the full picture. 01:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly what I thought it was at first too, Saiyan :D WU out - 07:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The poll should have both anime images on it. SeaTerror (talk) 15:48, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Poll 15:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) # 21:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Wrong color scheme #Klobis (talk) 03:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # 07:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) If only it was a different anime image... ;This anime image. #MasterDeva (talk) 11:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) # 14:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can't stand the removed parts in the manga version. # #SeaTerror (talk) 03:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) (What JSD said.) }}